


shamelessly rich

by straysetters



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom, haikyuu, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anime, Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, IwaOi Violence, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Violence, bokuroo - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi angst, iwaoi smut, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysetters/pseuds/straysetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a rich ungrateful teenager chooses the path to live in a street than owning a company? What would happen if a nosy thug decided to shelter him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi Hajime had always been the perfect son to his parents. He's loved by everyone, he's just perfect in and out.

Whenever he's asked by someone: _"Is being an Iwaizumi fun?"_ His answer would always stay the same which is: _"It's different from being a normal teenager."_

He's intelligent, to the point where he'll look at a complicated math problem and he'll get it correct within a minute or less. That's how he's raised anyway, he's raised by parents who have nothing in mind but the growth of their individual companies. He's molded by his parents by controlling what path he'll take, and what daily routine he should have, he's parents are fulfilled with what he's turned out to.

For God's sake, he's 17 years old, had finished college thanks to his parents impatience of having a son who's 101% ready to replace the CEO of their companies. They didn't send him to an adorned and notorious university, they let him stay at home and be tutored. Not only that but they hired a coach who'll have to enhance good postures on Hajime, so that he'd look admiring and honoring.

As a matter of fact, he's tired of all of those. It's only been 5 months since he finished those aggravating years of accelerated schooling, he should feel replenished but all he could feel was the weight of his parents' orders on his shoulders and, of course, stress.

Hajime stands in the middle of their living room, paid and known tailors surrounds him, measuring his height, the size of his waist, his forearms, and every angle of his form. He lets out an annoyed sigh, staying still for he knows that his father is intently eyeing them.

They plan to make suits for Hajime, because his dad's(soon to be his) company is going to have a formal party since they reached the largest goal for their sales, creating another milestone for the Iwaizumis. Hajime wants to be happy for them, but all he can ever think about is his comfortable bed, which he hasn't been laying on for about 4 hours.

"Can you tighten the waist a bit?" Hajime politely ordered to the tailor, who followed his boss' son's command. Hajime, then, looks to the side, where another tailor measures how broad his shoulders are, "Please don't make it too broad and thick," He flashes him a smile right after, and the tailor didn't responded but he knew that he have nothing to do but to follow instructions. 

After that exhausting moment, he's finally allowed to rest on his bed, "Hajime, please do remember that you'll have your mentor coming over at 2 in the afternoon sharp," His father's secretary reminds Hajime, who nods silently and continues to walk up the steps.

_When will this end?_ He audibly sighs and rolls his eyes for the hundredth time today, if his parents sees him rolling his eyes, he'll probably be blind by now. He walks back into his bedroom and plops down on his bed, his phone bounced a little due to his weight.

His bedroom is more like a living room for commoners, it's enormous, plain light blue paint covers the walls perfect, stickers and posters of volleyball and video games are perfectly organized on one side of the wall. His king-sized bed is placed in the middle of the room, a few feet away from his bed- is like an office table, with a swivel chair that holds a race car seat instead. Truly for a man like Hajime. The other corners of his room are neatly organized, even though he has a lot of things, like dumbbells, a vintage-like bookshelf, a volleyball, and many more.

Another thing is that, his whole bedroom floor is carpeted. Hajime is too neat to be a man.

He looks at the screen on his phone as it displays the time: 10:34 A.M. _I still have 3 hours of sleep, I can do this._ He, then, tucks himself into the covers and comfortably lays his head on the soft pillow he loves. He exhales a breath as he shuts his eyes close.

His dream was to be a normal teenager... Well, his dream IS to be a normal teenager, he's almost 18 years old and at 20 he can just go back to be his parents puppet. For 18 years all he did was to give his parents fulfillment because they're his only son and he doesn't want to be a disappointment to them, that's why he just let them control him. Yes, he does want to be a manager or own a company but he never plans to become the next handler of their company, No way in hell, he'll do this. But, yet again, he has to because they're his parents and it's them who makes the rules and who're the endeavors of this chess game a.k.a. Hajime's life.

He turns to the other side and hugs his other pillow, swinging his leg over it and holds it tight on his chest.

He never had a girlfriend, or friends, maybe a friend or two, but he never liked them, because all they brag about is about their own businesses, like what their company can do, what they can create and it bores the life out of Hajime. His dad always asks for his friends' daughters to be Hajime's date for a night, and Hajime will turn it down, because he doesn't want a too fancy girl, he just wants a normal one, one whom he can talk to about his passions, his likes and dislikes. He wants to talk to someone who'll ask him about his life, not about his parents' business or his financial status in their country. He's sick and tired of those kinds of people.

Hajime groans, annoyed at his own thoughts, nuzzling his face on the pillow. _What would I be if I'm not an Iwaizumi. I'll probably be still in college by now, but I don't mind as long as I'm at a university. That would be so much fun than this._ Hajime turns around once more and looks at the ceiling, tucking his hands under his head, staring plainly as he tries to relax his mind and rest.

_What if I run away from home?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROOFREAD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are two types of people in the world, those who steal and those who are stolen from. it's hajime and tooru, but who steals and who are stolen from?

Hajime holds the books in his hand as he tiredly sigh, gently placing it on top of his head, balancing it first before following the straight line on the floor. The books, once again, fell on the ground, Hajime closes his eyes briefly out of annoyance. "Do it again, Hajime," His coach sounds annoyed as well but never in his life he got mad at a student.

 _Can I take a break?_ Hajime takes a deep breath and walks back to where the straight line ends, he balances the books on his head once more, concentrating this time, he takes a small step forward, and then another step, and another, he does that until he reaches the other end of the line. _Finally._

"Good job," His coach simply say, taking the thick books from Hajime, "Have a break and be back in 10 minutes," Hajime just nods and walks out of the room, he closes the door behind him and slumps his shoulders when he breathe out.

He looks at both ways of their hallway, _I can just skip this class and go out today. I'm sure, they wouldn't notice that I'm gone._ His thoughts made him roll his eyes, walking through the hallway and down the stairs and to the living room, where his mother is.

She rapidly takes her laptop from the couch and looks up when she felt a presence staring at her, "Oh- Hajime," She walks towards him and Hajime instantly leans down, pressing his cheek against hers, "I was called to work today, so I'll probably be home late," She squeezes his forearm while holding the laptop on her other arm securely, "Don't wait up for me and your dad,"

Hajime furrows his eyebrows together, "He left too?"

She looks at her wrist watch and nods, "Yeah, there were some problems with the staffs, apparently," Hajime walks with her up to their huge front door, He swings it open for her and her chauffeur takes her laptop as she rummage through her purse, "Tell your nanny to make food for you, and hand her this," she hands him a huge amount of money before walking out their home.

He shuts the doors close, this is what Hajime hates, his parents are being way too workaholic. He looks at the money on his palm, as he raises his eyebrow mindlessly, _This is enough to go out and have some fast food today._ But even their helpers in their manor reports back about what happens when they're gone.

"Damn it," Hajime mumbles under his breath, walking into the kitchen and places the money on the counter top, he takes an apple juice from the refrigerator before getting out of the room and back to where his "posture development" lectures are.

It lasted for about an hour and a half, Hajime's finally alone in his room, with his laptop resting on his lap and headphones pressed against his ears. He places the gadget on the mattress instead and brings his knees up as he watches a short and mild action movie. 

The action star runs across the hood of a car, turning around a bit to see his enemy, before pointing a gun towards him. Hajime's eyes are fixated on the scene, he bites his fingernails nervously as he watches. Then, the star hides behind another abandoned car, catching his breath and gripping his arm where blood slowly trickles down. Hajime would always watch movies whenever his parents are gone, because he's not allowed to watch these kinds of movies, for his parents think Hajime will lose his appealing disposition.

"Hajime-san," His nanny calls him from the other side of the wall, she knocks on the door gently but due to his headphones, all he could ever hear are bombs, guns and groans of the casts of the movie. His nanny slowly opens the door and knocks once more, but louder this time, "Hajime-san, dinner's ready,"

Hajime had the instinct to look at the door, he removes his headphones and stands up from the bed, "Sorry about that," He faintly say, walking towards the door and walks with his nanny, "Uh- actually I'll just get something from my room, I'll be right back," He points his thumb back to his room and his nanny nods and walks by herself through the hallway.  


Now it's his chance to feel like a teenager, even just for a night. He walks past his room and goes to the dead end of the hallway, where his parents' room is, he slowly twists the knob, opening it gently as he walks into the restricted room for everyone(he was only allowed to go in there until he's 12 years old). He looks around and bites his bottom lip in annoyance. _Talk about exaggeration with the furniture._

He places his hand on his hip, rubbing his lip with his thumb. _If I was a key, where will I be? A fucking drawer?_ He walks towards the nightstand on the side of their bed and pulls out the drawer, to find nothing but a box of cigarettes.

He frowns a bit and closes the drawer shut before walking around the room, checking under their pillows and his mom's everyday purses. He places his hands on top of his head and walks back to the bed, lifting up his dad's blazer, examining it silently with his eyes, he slides his hand into the pocket and luckily, the thing he wanted to find the most is now in his hand.

"I'm sorry in advance, mom and dad," He faintly expresses as he walks out of the room and runs through the hallway, down the stairs, into the living room then into the dining room. He sits down on the chair, and looks down at the heavy dinner that his nanny had made, "You guys should eat too," He looks at the maid who stands beside him and to the other one across from him, "My parents aren't here anyway," He stands up and walks into the kitchen, taking 3 plates and glasses, walking back to the table and places them on the space beside him and across from him.

The maids look at each other and Hajime looks at the 3 of them with a genuine smile, "Dig in," He says, the other maid, internally melting inside, while the other one quietly screams but her blush is quite obvious in Hajime's eyes.

The four of them had dinner together, they talked and he asked them questions he has been itching to ask, after finishing up the foods, he clears his throat by drinking down the orange juice, "I'll go out tonight, by the way," The male housekeeper was about to protest but Hajime speaks up, "I'm going to my dad's," Whenever Hajime lies, blush would crept on his cheeks, but hopefully this time, they won't notice, "-And I don't need a driver."

Hajime stands up and wipes his lips with the napkin and tucks his hand into his pocket, walking towards the front door, "Uh- Hajime-san, I'll ask for the chauffeur to prepare the car for you," One of the maids spoke up, but he shakes head.

"I can do it, thank you," He walks out of the front door, going down the steps and walks across the driveway in the middle of their garden and sees the car that his dad usually uses when he goes to work. He clicks on the key, unlocking the car, he swings the door open and sits on the driver's seat. He had driven this car before, but not on the main road, and tonight he's taking this risk to feel like a 17 year old. He starts the car and smiles excitedly, gripping the steering wheel while slowly pressing on the gas, making the car's engine roar.

The next thing he knows, he's on the road, he drives slowly as he admires how smooth the road is when he drives, he had his window rolled down and all he can feel is the cold breeze of the night time. His music weren't typically for a road trip but it's for hotel lobbies, like Mozart-Piano Sonata no. 11 or something like that.

 _I'll be back in 30 minutes._ He drives faster than before, as he turns right to an unknown street, but he couldn't careless, he has his phone with him, so it means he has a GPS, so technically, he's not lost. He's been driving around town for about 20 minutes in a very fast pace, but whenever he sees cops, he would slow down(perks of being an educated teenager), when he turned to this street, there's a huge signboard which says the name of the town and the population of it. The texts are faded so Hajime nor anyone could read it.

He shrugs and drives deeper in that street, there were kids who're playing on the sidewalks, shirtless middle-aged men are drinking on the side as well, and there were people who carelessly walks across the street, looking at Hajime's dad's fancy and foreign car.

He slowly steps on the break, he rolls up his window, and turns off the radio as well, looking around at the rare sight he thought he'll only see in the movies he bought online. Then, two men leans on the hood of Hajime's car, making him stop, his eyes widening in fear. He turns off the car's engine and presses the wheel to honk the horn, the man who's chewing on a goddamn toothpick, leans down to have a peek of Hajime's face. He, then, gestures for Hajime to go down the car and even though Hajime doesn't want to, he just have to oblige him because he looks so much larger than him.

He locks the car and slides the key back into his pocket, "I was just going to take a different way and it seems like this is a re-" He was rudely cut off by the man.  
"Don't worry, we don't want you," He raises his eyebrow, looks at the car behind Hajime, "We want that."

"That's not for sale and it's no-"

"You entered a village where rich people like you are not allowed in, and besides, we'll just take a piece of that car and you're free to go," Hajime was pushed off of the car and he firmly stumbles on the ground, making him groan in pain. _And my parents didn't enrolled me for judo._

The other man who's been smoking on the hood, grabs the side mirror and eyes it wickedly. "'tis worth more than a grand, eh?"

 _What are they saying?_ He quickly stands up and glares at the men and kids who touches the car, playing with it. "I'll just give you money, just don't crash my car."

The older men laughed loudly and bitterly, one of the men takes his pin that hangs on his leather vest(why are leather vests still a thing anyway) nearing it on the surfacec of the car. Hajime widens his eyes and shakes his head, "I'll pay how much you want."

"Beg for it." He mockingly say and looks at Hajime, bursting into another set of laughter.

Hajime was about to go down his knees but a voice booms out from behind, "What's the commotion here?" A lean and tall man, who looks somewhat cleaner than anybody else here, walks beside Hajime and looks at the men who're basically bullying Hajime, "Can you all stop that," Hajime looks up at him, and smiles as if a hero had came to save him, and that's exactly what he's thinking right now.

The guy chews on a bubblegum, he had his hair tied, wears a plain white shirt and jeans that hugs his legs perfectly. Hajime's hero walks towards his car and he leans on it, "This is your car?" Hajime looks at him and nods quietly, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was going the wrong wa-" And once more, he's cut off.

"A car like this is definitely a magnet for people like these guys," He flicks his head to the guys who were bullying Hajime, "And you look smart and rich, so double the jackpot for us," _Double the jackpot? Great choice of words there._ He stands up and dusts off his bottom, "You can go now before these guys steal your precious car."

Hajime bends down in front of his hero, "Thank you so much," he heard 'wow's and gasps from the people around them, he straights up and sees the guy with his lips parted, "I owe you." He bows his head once more at him before getting into his car.

The guy was snap out of his trance and walks to where Hajime is, knocking on the window gently. Hajime rolls down the window and looks up at him, "I'm Oikawa,"

He flashes him a smile and offers him his hand, "Nice to meet you, Oikawa, I'm Hajime." Tooru holds Hajime's hand briefly before smiling a bit at him as well, "Thank you again."  


Hajime drives off the road, Tooru just watches his foreign car shines from afar, _"Hajime,"_ He mouths as he mindlessly smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROOFREAD! (i think)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prove that opposites do attract.

Tooru turns around to face everyone who played Hajime around, "How many times should I tell you to stop being like that to people like Hajime?" He places his hands on his hips, "You guys are way too annoying." He spats crudely at them.

The two huge men didn't liked that attitude of Tooru, so one of them walks towards him and grips his shirt, "Us? Annoying?" He looks at Tooru savagely, who just keeps his eyes closed and his calm attitude towards him.

Tooru pushes his hand off of his shirt and walks past him, their shoulders bumping each other, "We live in a small village, rivals should not exist in such place," He sternly say before walking away from them.

Tooru lives in a village where downtrodden people are thrown, it is near the hacienda where Hajime lives, but financially speaking they're further away from each other. There are people who have lived here for a long time, like the two huge men who started the intimidation at Hajime, they've been here longer than anyone else, they became rebels to their families so they both decided to pull out from them. Same goes to everyone else, except for the innocent and inane little kids.

The town that Hajime had accidentally drove into is such a messy municipality. It's like New York City but in an impoverished way, Tooru had thanked God Hajime didn't drove deeper into their city, just by looking at Hajime, he looks like a lost puppy who wanted to explore the world which he thought is a beautiful one. But in reality, it's a mad world, and he's too pure to live in it.

Tooru, being the pretty guy in the town, knows almost everyone, in other words, he's popular, but he's pretty violent. Well, only to their rivals from other towns, sometimes they all would go to other places like theirs and declare a conflict, whoever wins that, will be paid in cash, probably enough for a day. Sounds very stupid, yes Tooru is aware of that.

The thick puff of smoke flows out from Tooru's mouth as he takes another drag of it, the cigarette is loosely hanging on his lips, tucking his hands into his pockets and walks down the pavement. 

_Hajime... Iwaizumi._ He knows that name too well, they're way too famous and successful to be not known around the country. He's quite surprised that the Iwaizumis have a very charming son, he didn't know that they have a son in the first place, he thought they're the kind of couple who thinks of nothing but work, so they let their company be their child.

Just like Hajime, Tooru never had a relationship with someone, he closed his walls around him ever since he lost his family, well his family threw him out that's why he became like that, a violent gang leader. He decided to rebel but the feeling of desolation is scarred permanently on his heart. He got used to this kind of routine, and he doesn't plan on ruining it just for someone else, he also don't plan on coming back to his family, he'd rather stay in this chaotic place than stay in a house where he's not welcome.

He looks up at the sky and much to his surprise, it's late in the evening now, he spent his night walking around town with deep thoughts haunting him, as per usual. "Oikawa-kun!" He turns around to where he heard the voice and a boy around his age but much smaller than him, "Mad Dog-kun wanted to let you know that one of your rivals are making a racket in your apartment," 

Tooru lets out an annoyed sigh as he walks with him to his apartment. This is one of the disadvantages that Tooru absolutely hates, it happens most of the time, so it really annoys the shit out of him.

When they had reached the apartment, the guy who's around his 30s, and who's clearly drunk, points at Tooru, with his fingers wrapped around a half empty bottle of alcohol, "Oi oi oi," Tooru walks closer to him, his hands still tucked in his pockets, "Stop acting so cool, pretty boy," He slurs as he does the same, walking closer to Tooru. They meet in the middle, Tooru takes one last drag before dropping the cigarette on the ground and steps on it, he intentionally breathe out the smoke on the guy's face, making him chuckle darkly.

"It's midnight, you crusty old crocked,"

The guy takes a few step back and glares at Tooru, before copying his chuckle awhile ago, "Why you little-" He snarled and drops a sharp punch square on Tooru's face, making him stumble but he regains his balance but the guy beats him to making another move, he press him against the wall, his free hand wrapped around Tooru's neck, "You know what I love?" His eyes are wide and viciously looks at Tooru.

Tooru holds his wrists as he continue to glare at the guy, "I don't want to fucking know, you-" The guy, then, throws his bottle on the spot beside Tooru's face, the shattered pieces of the glass cut Tooru's pale cheek and his ear.

"I love wrecking pretty faces like yours,"

Tooru kicks on his belly, making him fall on the floor, and Tooru rubs his neck, looking at his two friends who're looking at him with wide eyes. Kyotani walks towards him and hands him his worn out towel, Tooru presses it against the injured part of his face, "Who's he?" They look down at the passed out man, who's snoring loudly.

"Debt collector,"

"Someone like him is a debt collector?" Watari furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"He hates me, that's why," Kyotani pats Tooru's back and walks into the old apartment with him, where most of the people like Tooru lives.

That guy is always drunk to be a debt collector, Tooru hasn't been paying his debt because he doesn't have any paying jobs, all he does is make a racket in another town and all the money they'll get will be for the other members and not for him.

When they reached Tooru's room, Kyotani had left him and walks to the bathroom, looking at himself on the mirror, he curses under his breath and washes his face, hissing in pain. _He'll stop if I pay him all the money I borrowed from him._ _He gently dries his face with a clean towel, but where the fuck will I get that big amount of money?_

A few minutes later, Tooru had plastered his face with band aids, and he's laying comfortably on the mattress, his eyes locked on the ceiling. Lots of things happened today, and it's all not in Tooru's plan, he just wanted to go out and do his daily routine, but fate have other plans for him.

He couldn't help but to think about Iwaizumi. That guy is so darn lucky to be an Iwaizumi. He probably doesn't have any burdens to think about, for sure, he has 100 housekeepers, and 50 of them cleans a pair of his shoes. He gets everything he wants and he's living Tooru's dream, he envies him so much. _What if I have a life like that?_  


With that thought, Tooru had fallen into a deep slumber.

The next morning, he was greeted by loud chattering from outside of his room, he slowly sits up and feels his head aching, he presses his hand on his forehead and remembers what happened last night. He shakes his head and stretches his arms, yawning as well. Once he did that, he stood up and walks into the bathroom, the loud chats of his neighbors are way too boisterous. Something happened again for sure.

He carefully brushes his teeth, with his face towel around his neck, once he was finished, he changes his shirt into a used up tank top. He walks out of the bathroom while rubbing his mouth gently with his towel, the noise became louder and Tooru, out of annoyance, groans and opens the door that leads outside.

There he stands, a fine young man, the blazer hugs his broad shoulders perfectly, his waist thoroughly defined because it fits him so well, his white button up polo is slightly see through and is chest almost exposed to everyone. He wears a, somewhat, tight trousers, and just like what he said last night, his shoes are perfectly polished, he can almost see himself through it.

"Uh- Oikawa-kun, right?" Hajime speaks up as he looks at Tooru, who looks really small when he stands beside Hajime, not literally though.

Tooru looks down at himself then at Hajime, "Let me change fir-"

"No, that's alright! I actually just dropped by to give you this," He hands him a fancy looking box and Tooru gratefully takes it, "It's my way of saying thank you for yesterday," He rubs his palm together, out of nervousness.

Tooru nods and looks back at him, "You don't have to dress up like that when coming over, I bet they were looking at you as if you're their god or something," Tooru jokes but he can't help but laugh at his neighbors' reaction at Hajime awhile ago.

"Actually, my parents have an event today that's why I'm wearing this, and I had the chance to come back here since I really want to give something back to you." Hajime smiles at Tooru and he slightly parts his lips, "Oh wait, before I forget," He hands him his calling card, "Maybe we can be friends?"

Tooru looks so surprised when Hajime said that, he points at himself and tilts his head on the side, "Want to be friends with me?"

Hajime nods and slightly shrugs, "Bad thing?"

 _You wouldn't want to be friends with me._ "Of course not," He say instead and flashes Hajime a smile, "Uh- Hajime."

Hajime once again offers him his hand, "Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime."

Tooru wraps his fingers around his hand without any second thoughts, "Tooru Oikawa."

"Right, Tooru." Hajime pulls his hand away, Tooru's touch lingering against his skin, Hajime feels a blush creeping into his cheeks, but he keeps his eyes at him, "Uh your-" He points at his face and Hajime takes his handkerchief from his pocket and places it on Tooru's cheek, "Blood," And this time, Tooru's the one who has an obvious blush on his cheeks.

The people around them had disappeared right when Tooru showed up, that's why they're sharing a small moment together alone, "Ah-thank you."

"Did you washed your cuts?" Hajime didn't asked what happened, since he thinks he's intruding something very private that only him can know.

"I did," Tooru nods and replaces Hajime's hand with his, "Thank you again."

Hajime shows him his genuine smile, "I'll see you soon," Hajime hesitated to walk away from Tooru but he have to, so he waves at him one last time before walking down the stairs that doesn't fit Hajime's appearance at all.

Tooru finds himself with his lips parted and his side leaning against the door frame, he grips Hajime's handkerchief against his cheek as he feels something inside of him flutters. _Iwaizumi Hajime._ He looks down at the box he gave him and smiles widely and out of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROOFREAD!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just remember that we're under the same sky.

Tooru walks out of his neighbor's room and sits on the ledge of the hallway that has a view that isn't much of a good or worthy one, he looks down at the screen and presses the numbers that are written on the card. It's way past midnight and he'll just leave a message to Hajime, he bites his bottom lip as he concentrate on writing a formal message for him.

_"Good Evening, Hajime."_

He writes, he tilts his head on the side and scrunches his nose up, quite not contented with his message, and so he adds, _"How are you?"_ and he was about to erase everything but Tooru accidentally pressed send instead.

"Well shit," He takes a slight drag of his cigarette, then breathes out to the air. He stares at the screen and familiar numbers had popped up on the screen, it's Iwaizumi. He hurriedly answers the call, pressing the phone on his ear.

"Oikawa," Tooru felt the good kind of goosebumps on his skin when heard Hajime's voice, which is a lot different in the line, his voice sounds deeper and more mature. , "It's late,"  
Tooru takes the cigarette in between his fingers and looks at the night sky, "I'm sorry, I woke you," He hears shuffling of sheets from the end of the line and Hajime's slight groan, making Tooru furrow his eyebrows, "Are you with someone?" He asks Hajime without second thoughts.

"I'm alone," Hajime answers in such a straightforward way, "Are you with someone?" He lets out a chuckle after copying Tooru.

"I'm alone," He mimics Hajime as well. He bites his bottom lip and brings his other knee up to his chest, resting his head on it, "Why are you still awake?"

Hajime, on the other hand, stood up and leans against the window frame, looking up at the dull sky as well, "I'm tired but not sleepy," He crosses his arm over his chest. He takes his swivel chair and sits down on it, unlocking his window and opens it mid through, "And you?"

"Same," Hajime can hear Tooru taking in a deep breath then breathing it out, "I'm bored, Iwa-chan,"

Iwa-chan. He chuckles at the nickname Tooru had given to him then shakes his head, "What do you want me to do?" He does want to go out, but then again, he's living under his parents' rules, so there's no way he can go out at this time.

"I'll come over," And with that Hajime shook his head as if he's talking to Tooru face-to-face.

"You can't," He quickly answer, before lowering his voice down to a whisper, "I mean- you can't because I'm not allowed to go out of the house at this time,"

"Then I'll break in," Tooru is really clueless of how huge Iwaizumis' manor is, "Let's go to an adventure, Iwa-chan," He whines like a little kid, just wanting to bribe Hajime to come with him.

Hajime sighs and rubs his forehead with his palm, he barely knows Tooru, plus he met him at a town like that, he truly wants to be friends with him but they both have to gain each other's trusts first, "Oikawa, I told you, you can't."

"Fine," He breathes out, and Hajime hears him do the thing again

And so he asks, "You smoke?"

He sounds disgusted and Tooru heard the tone in his voice, he nonchalantly press the tip of the cigarette on the surface and shakes his head, "I don't."

But Hajime isn't really disgusted by it, he actually really wants to try it out sometimes, "It's okay, Oikawa." Hajime stood up and closes the window, locking it then pulls the curtains together, he plops down on the bed and puts Oikawa on speaker, placing his phone beside his face.

"I'm keeping you up," Tooru hops off the ledge and walks towards his neighbor's door, leaning against it, "Goodnight, Iwa-chan," he says with a smile, and even his smile is audible in his tone.

That made Hajime smile as well, "Goodnight, Oikawa," Hajime's the first one to hang up and he slides his phone under his pillow and closes his eyes, but it seems like he can't wipe off the smile on his face.

While Tooru knocks on the door and his neighbor opens it up half awake, he hands him back his phone and, out of happiness, he squish his cheeks together, "Thank you," It's rare for Tooru to thank someone, so that action of his surprised his neighbor.

The day after that, Hajime felt really tired and his body felt heavy. He woke up with a damped towel on his forehead and his nanny rubbing his arm with another damped towel, he groans and furrows his eyebrows together in confusion, "What happened?"

"I was going to call you for dinner but you vomited on your arm, so I have to clean you up," She explains to him in a worried tone, she have been his nanny every since he was a kid.

"Do my parents know about this?" He closes his eyes and after she's done, he puts his arm over his face, "Or did they went to work again?"

She smiles at him and shakes her head, "They're here, and yes they know about your condition right now,"

 _Why aren't they taking care of me, then?_ Hajime sits up slowly and leans on the headboard of his bed, he grabs the towel on his forehead and hands it to her. Taking the phone from under his pillow, he checks his notification. It's all Oikawa's name, probably some are typos or wrong send messages. He smiles at one particular message from him, which says: _"good morNiNg, iwa-chaN!"_

He replies to it by saying: "Something wrong with your N?"

It's almost lunch and obviously he doesn't have that class with his coach today, which is a relief for him, he looks up at his nanny, "Are they in the dining room?"

"Hm, most probably," She puts all the towel she used on Hajime inside the small bucket and walks out of his room, closing the door behind her.

"I was going to say something," He says when he looked up from his phone, seeing his nanny gone in his room, he shrugs and looks back on his phone.

_From: Oikawa  
You just woke up? ;( _

Hajime chuckles at the use of his emoticons, he types in: _"Yes, and I'll just eat lunch, don't forget to eat yours too! :D_ He leaves his phone in his room as he goes to the dining room and indeed, his parents are there, waiting for him.

He feels dizzy but he can manage to balance himself, he sits down across his mom and looks at the two of them, who holds a serious face. Hajime felt the sudden tension in the air, "Sorry, I just woke up," He quietly say, taking the rice and scooping a few spoonful onto his plate, so as a little meat and veggies on the side.

Hajime's dad clears his throat and straightens up, "Where did you go the day before yesterday?" He was about to dig in, but he stopped because of that question.

"Uh... you see-" He was startled by his dad dropping his palm on the table loudly, he looks at him with a terrified stare. Even the maids beside them were horrified by their boss's actions.

"Fix your words, Hajime," He squints his eyes at his dad and grips the spoon and fork in his hands, "And answer me correctly," He deepens his voice as he threatens his own son with his stare.

Hajime stands up and slightly throws the silverware on the table, "Unbelievable," He bitterly spat, he opens his mouth to say all the things he have been wanting to say to them but nothing came out, "I'm tired of this." He breathes out angrily and walks up the stairs.

"Tired of what, huh?!" His dad stood up as well, making Hajime turn around to look at him.

"I'm tired of you." He tightens his knuckles and locks his jaw, the words felt so wrong yet so good, he runs through the hallway and into his parents' room, fortunately the key of the car is just on top of their bed, he takes it then walks into his room, taking his wallet and his phone.

When he was walking through the hallway of their house, his dad was approaching him, "Where are you going?" His tone was alarming but Hajime walks past him, "I'm talking to you!" He booms out his anger, and Hajime's mom's the one to approach him this time.

"Hajime, listen to your dad," Her as well?

He walks past her too but she grabs him by his arm, making him turn around to face the both of them, he have tears in his eyes and his eyebrows were frowning deeply, "I'm sick and tired of everything you two are doing to me!"

"We're helping you to become a better person!" His dad answers him frankly but with an intense tone.

Hajime throws his hands in the air, "I'm not your kid," A few tears fell from his eyes and wipes it off quickly with his hand, "I'm your puppet, or worse, I'm a fucking clay that you're trying to mold into something I don't want to be!" They were all silent for awhile and Hajime walks down the stairs, into the front door and marches out of their 'home'.

"Hajime, where are you going?" His mom runs after him but Hajime quickens his pace towards the car.

"Far away from you," He says, enough for his mom to hear him, making her stop dead on her tracks, he gets into the car and starts the engine, he throws his wallet on the passenger seat and calls Tooru, placing his phone in the phone holder on his dashboard. 

He starts to drive and bites his bottom lip harshly, refraining himself from crying, "Iwa-chan?" Tooru speaks up with his voice muffled, he must be eating.

Hajime rubs his eyes with his palm and unintentionally lets out a dry sob, "Let's go somewhere today," He turns right to where he was once lost. He sniffles and carelessly parks in front of the building where Tooru lives, "I'm here."

Tooru slightly chokes on his food, he clears his throat by gulping down his water. He wipes his mouth with the hem of his shirt and walks out of the room where they all have a small feast during lunch, "Already?"

Hajime annoyingly sighed and rolls his eyes, "Oikawa, please," He rubs his face with his hand and slumps on the backrest of the car seat.

The people around Tooru looks at him, knowing it's the "rich boy" who Tooru is talking to, he hangs up and hands the phone back to its owner. "I have to go," He knows something wrong with Hajime, judging by the tone of his voice, he quickly goes back to his room and takes the pullover that's on the floor. He sprints down the stairs, he could see Hajime's car from the 2nd floor and so he quickens his pace more.

 _I'll ride in here?_ He knocks on the window gently and he hears a click from inside. _It must be open now._ He grabs the handle and pulls on it, swinging the door open, he leans down and looks at Hajime, who have slightly sore eyes and stuffy nose. He shuts the door close and sits on the seat uneasily.

"Uhm, Iwa-chan?" He turns his head at Hajime and awkwardly fiddles with his fingers on his lap. He watches him, rubs his eyes and sniffle a few more times.  
"Sorry for being so sudden, Oikawa," With that Tooru shakes his head quickly, "I just need to unwind today."

Tooru nods and he holds onto the side handle of the car as Hajime starts to drive, he looks around the car and at the screen in front of them. Tiny sounds of the alarm rings out through the car and Hajime looks at Tooru but he didn't stop the car, "Seatbelt please."

He press his back against the backrest and Tooru looks to the side and below to look for the seatbelt, Hajime pulls up on the side so he can place his hand on Tooru's shoulder, leaning towards him, his face is a few inches away from Tooru. Hajime could feel his breath against his cheek, pulling on the seatbelt from the side, he locks it across his body. They both wear crimson cheeks after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% PROOFREAD(or not)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did love ever polluted the poor boy's mind?

He press his back against the backrest and Tooru looks to the side and below to look for the seatbelt, Hajime pulls up on the side and he places his hand on Tooru's shoulder, leaning towards him, his face is a few inches away from Tooru, and Hajime could feel his breath against his cheek. He pulls on the seatbelt and locks it across his body, they both have crimson cheeks after that.

Hajime starts to drive again, and Tooru looks at him, seeing dry tears on his cheeks, he looks down at his pullover and hesitantly brings the sleeve up to Hajime's cheek, and he wipes the tears from it and so as under his eyes, "I felt the need to do that," Tooru speaks softly before pulling back.

A chuckle escaped Hajime's lips, "Thank you," He keeps a smile and Tooru's glad he made him smile at this point of Hajime's life.

"Where are we going?" Out of habit, Tooru brings his knee up to his chest as he looks out of the window, resting his chin on his palm.

If it's not Tooru who's riding with him, he would be kicked out of the car immediately. So Tooru is an exception, "I really don't know."

Tooru lights up a bit and looks back at Hajime, "You want to unwind right?" Hajime nods as he concentrates on driving, "Then let's go to a convenient store." He tilts his head in confusion, he was about to ask why but Tooru beats him to it, "Let's buy something that will relax you."

Hajime nods, "Just to remind you, I am not familiar with places so you have to tell me where the nearest convenient store is."

He helps him with the directions, while they're at it, Tooru had found out how to roll down the window, so he kept it down all the way to the convenient store. He looks like a puppy in his first ride in a car.

Hajime presses on the lock of the seatbelt to unlock Tooru out of the seat and he walks out of the car, walking to Tooru's side and opens the door for him, Tooru wears his pullover over his worn out shirt. He gets out of the vehicle and Hajime closes the door, locking it right after.

Tooru had went inside the store, he follows him, he instantly looks around, amazed by how much food in such a small space can hold. Tooru looks at him and he can't help but smile at Hajime, "Don't fucking tell me it's your first time buying here," He looks at him from across the store and takes 2 bottles of alcohol. Hajime walks towards him and takes one bottle, reading the brand and the flavor of it, "And don't tell me you haven't got drunk."

When Hajime looked at Tooru, he got an answer, no he haven't even took a sip of alcohol. They both walk to the counter and places it on top. Hajime sees a box band aids with designs and stuff, he places it on the counter as well, "Why are you buying that?"

"It's for you obviously," He says without looking up as he eyes the chocolates on the selection of the canisters.

Once the items are scanned, Tooru pulls out money from his pocket, Hajime was quick enough to hand him the money he had inside his pocket. He takes the paper bag and looks at Tooru, "Let's go," He walks out of the store and presses on the key, unlocking the car and Tooru takes the paper bag from Hajime, they both get into the car and Tooru fastens the seatbelt with a little help from Hajime.

"Now where are we going?" Hajime curiously ask Tooru, as he starts the car again.

Tooru hums and looks at him, "Back to the apartment," He raises his eyebrows and slumps on the seat of the car.

Tooru is not really the friend that Hajime has in mind, but he have no choice since he's the only person he can trust and the only person my mom and dad isn't familiar to, so right now, Tooru is Hajime's getaway.

As he drives, Hajime's phone vibrates from the dashboard and Tooru was a bit startled by it, "Aren't you going to answer that?" He points at the phone as he looks at Hajime, who shakes his head with a deep frown on his face, "Why?"

"It's just them," He mutters quietly, grabbing his phone and declining the call from his mom. Tooru watches him with parted lips, shaking his head at Hajime's side that he haven't seen before.

 _How can he turn down his mom like that?_ Tooru breaks his stare on Hajime's face but looking at the road ahead of them, "Do they know that you went out?" Hajime answers quietly by nodding, "Your family is very powerful you know, so if my theories are right about you running away then there's no point," His mouth just continues to talk without processing it in his mind, he attentively waits for Hajime's reaction.

"I know that," Is his answer, and it surprised Tooru, thinking he stepped on a nerve and he'll shout at him, saying how intruding he is, "Let me just live freely today before they imprison me in my room for a lifetime."

 _So my speculations about how much fun on being an Iwaizumi is wrong?_ The car came to a complete stop, they both got out of the car and Hajime helps Tooru by carrying one of the bottles, he locks the car before following Tooru up to where his room is.

"Make sure you share that with us," A shirtless man walks pass them, patting Hajime's shoulder, he nods politely and goes after Tooru who walks through the slightly dirty hallway of his floor.

"Just so you know, Iwa-chan, I don't have maids, so please don't expec-"

Hajime sighs and cuts off Tooru, "I understand."

Tooru opens the door to his room, Hajime leaves his slippers outside the room, Tooru looks at it and kicks it inside, before closing the door and locking it, because the people here created a hobby of just going inside their neighbor's room. Hajime had a small space of looking around, he places the bottle on the table and he sits on the chair placing his hands on his thighs.

"You've got a really nice place here, Oikawa," And it's true, it suits for one person only and Hajime wishes he owns a place like this. His whole apartment flat is equal to Hajime's bedroom, so it's fine with Hajime.

Tooru pulls off his pullover and throws it on the bed, "Stay here," He sits down on the bed and pats the spot beside him, Hajime does what Tooru said, he sits beside him and drapes his leg over his thigh, "You smell too good to stay here in my place."

"Is that an indirect way of saying that I'm not welcome here?"

And Tooru hastily answers, "No, no!" He remembers something, he leans to the side and reaches for the drawer where he kept Hajime's cleaned handkerchief, "Ah I forgot to give you this back." He places it on top of his hand and smiles, "Thank you."

Hajime takes it and tucks it into his pocket, "What do you usually do here?"

Tooru copies how Hajime sits and leans back, his hands supporting his upper body's weight, "Nothing really, I'm usually outside, walking around and-"

"-Smoking?"

Tooru had creased in between his eyebrows when he looked at him, "You know I'm not _that_ addicted to smoking."

Hajime shrugs his shoulders and hums softly, "You were smoking when you were talking to me on the phone, plus you own two ashtrays," He points at one on the nightstand below his bed then one on the table of his dining area.

Tooru drops his head out of embarrassment and hides his face in his palm, "You're probably disgusted by now."

"I want to try it, idiot," He cracks a smile at Tooru, who looked up with a surprise expression, "My dad does smoke as well, you know."

Tooru reaches for the box of cigarettes and takes a stick out, handing it to Hajime, he gets the lighter beside the spot where he got the box of cigars, "Put it between your lips," Tooru instructed as he watches Hajime, being all innocent while holding the cigar in his lips.

He flicks on the lighter a few times, a flare of fire lights up the end of the stick and Hajime's eyes widens a bit, Tooru holds on it as well, he instructs him to breathe it in and when he did, he was in fits of coughs. Tooru covers his mouth, refraining himself from laughing at Hajime.

"You idiot," He slightly punches Tooru's arm when his throat had calmed down, "Give me that," he takes the cigar from him and puts it between his lips, holding his breath in his nose, as he inhales through his mouth, then successfully puffing out the smoke from his mouth, "That's so cool."

Tooru looks at Hajime with an amused smile on his face, "Look how your shoulders slumped when you took a drag, you actually look relaxed now." Hajime took in another drag and he hands the rest to Tooru, who casually finishes it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply because I care for you, idiot.

Tooru looks at Hajime with an amused smile on his face, "Look how your shoulders slumped when you took a drag, you actually look relaxed now." Hajime took in another drag and he hands the rest to Tooru, who casually finishes it.

"Can I lay down?" Hajime asks for Tooru's permission and he nods, with that Hajime lays his back on the mattress and brings his feet up on the bed, "You have a really comfortable bed."

Tooru looks at Hajime, who has his eyes closed. He can just see how naive Hajime really is when it comes to stuff like these, he simply throws out compliments and it's because of being a well-educated person, the first time he saw Hajime, all he could think about was him being a snotty rich kid who will rub his own money on their face, but he's wrong in so many levels.

He feels guilty on exposing Hajime in these kinds of stuff but he's a matured adult now, he needs to face the reality and his parents should stop isolating him from the world. There's no surprise that Hajime rebelled and went to the different and dark side of the world, which is with Tooru. He wants to show Hajime everything that his parents can never show him, and he wants for rich people to stop belittling commoners like them.

Hajime slightly kicks Tooru's side to gain his attention, which he successfully did, "Hm?" He shows him the box of band aids in his hands and he sits up, "And that is for?"

"For your cuts, you need to change that sometimes, Oikawa," He rolls his eyes playfully and pats Tooru's shoulder, "Damp a towel," He politely command Tooru by smiling at the end, and thanking in advance.

Tooru took a clean towel from the drawer where Hajime's unopened gift is, he closes it with his feet as he walks into the bathroom and slightly soaked the towel into the tap water, twisting it making a damped towel, he hands it to Hajime and he sits back beside him.

"What are you going to do?" Hajime holds his face, that heats up and goosebumps grew all over the back of his neck, he gently peels off the messy band aids on his temple, under his eye, above his eyebrow, on his cheekbone and under his jaw line.

"What happened to your face anyway?" He asks softly, pressing the damped towel against his cuts softly, "You tripped? Scratched?"

Tooru looks at him with his eyes only moving, because Hajime's cleaning his face, "I tripped."

"Not believing you but fine," He hands him the towel and he takes a few band aids out and gently tapes it on the unhealed cuts of his face, "There," He looks at Hajime who holds a 24-carat smile, "Looks lovely."

Hajime lays back down, putting his arm over his eyes, Tooru stares at him and pats his leg, "You can sleep if you want, do you want more pillows? Or a thicker blanket?" He shakes his head and lays on his side, crossing his arms over his chest and closes his eyes. Tooru stands and takes the folded blanket from under the mattress, unfolding it and putting it over Hajime.

After that, he takes a cigarette, lighting it up before walking out of his place and closing it behind him, "Heard that rich boy's in there," One of the members of his gang speaks from the ledge, where he spends his night the most, "What are you two doing there anyway?

"The boy's miserable," He lets the smoke up as he speaks, "I want to be there for him anyway."

His friend snickers mockingly, "As if, I bet you're just hanging out with him because you want to pay your debts to everyone."

Tooru stays beside him and leans forward, his elbows resting on the surface, "You're wrong."

"He can buy this freaking old apartment with his allowance only," _That's true._

He hands him the half finished cigar and he delightedly takes it, "I don't use people, you know that." The guy chuckles and nudges Tooru's forearm, "What is it?"

"Stop shitting, my friend, it's obvious that you're using him and going back if you don't use people then what do you call us? We're a member of the group that you created to fight your battles for you." He pats his shoulder before hopping off of it and walks away from him.

Tooru was left speechless knowing what he said was all true and he can't believe he just noticed that.

 _Maybe, I am._ He walks towards the door and quietly steps into his room, seeing Hajime curled up in the thin blanket, he looks down at him after placing the half finished cigar. He catches Hajime's lips moving and mumbles a quiet _"Oikawa."_ under his breath.

Tooru sits beside his laying body gently, "You alright?" He furrows his eyebrows together and leans down on Hajime, placing his palm on his neck then on his forehead, "You're warm, Iwa-chan."

"I feel fine, just a little cold," He mumbles as he digs his face deeper on Tooru's pillow, Tooru shakes his head and holds both of Tooru's shoulders, helping him to sit up, Hajime looks at him tiredly and he rests his back on the wall where the side of Tooru's bed is pushed against, "I told you I'm fine."

"Oh my god, you didn't tell me you're sick, I even freaking gave you your first nicotine in this condition," Tooru shakes his head in disbelief, standing up and taking the damped towel, Hajime used on him awhile ago, "I'll let you borrow my clothes."

"You don't have to-"

"Shush." He raises his index finger up and walks towards his closet and takes a clean shirt and a pair of shorts, that surely will fit Hajime, he walks back to him and hands it to him, "Wear these, it may not be-"

"Shush." He cuts him off and he stood up, walking into the bathroom, "Everything is comfortable for me, don't worry," He says when he's inside the bathroom, Tooru puts the damped towel inside a clean dipper, sitting on the bed and waits for Hajime patiently.

He just made a sick boy take his first encounter with nicotine, and he feels guilty as fuck. When Hajime had walked out of the bathroom with Tooru's clothes, he speaks up, "Sometimes you should tell me what you feel, Iwa-chan." His tone is laced with worry and with a slight irritation.

Hajime playfully rubs the top of Tooru's head and messes his hair up, "Sorry, mom," He plops down on the bed and Tooru goes near to Hajime, "It's not because of the smoking, by the way,"

Tooru folds up the towel neatly and rubs his face with it gently, "You really are a snotty, spoiled brat," After saying that, he laughs and staring at the structure of Hajime's face, fondly. He puts the towel on his forehead and pulls up the blanket up to his chest, "Get some rest."

Right when Tooru stood up, he felt Hajime's fingers wrapped around his wrist, "Where are you going?" He looks up at him, his fingers tightening around Tooru's wrist, "Stay."

Tooru felt his insides flutter, a blush crept on his cheeks for a millionth time today, but he kept his pride, gulping down his lively self that shows whenever he's with Hajime. Tooru sits down when Hajime scoots closer to the wall to make enough space for him, "I didn't said anything about free nursing here."

They both stare at the ceiling, their fingers brushing against each other, as they continuously move it. Tooru could feel Hajime's heart beating, and same goes to Hajime, they both feel like sharing a deep bond and a genuine mutual concern for each other’s well-being, and they want to feel that longer until they're tired of each other(which will never happen).

"I didn't said anything about you taking care of me," Hajime turns his head to look at Tooru, "You did it on your own."

Tooru, once more, felt his cheeks heating up, but he's not aware that Hajime's cheeks are crimson as well, "Well- I didn't said anything about you changing the band aids on my face," He turns his head to look at Hajime, who's still staring at him, "You did it on your own."

They kept their stares into each other's eyes. _Simply because I care for you, idiot._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Hajime finally knows something about Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't reread this, so sorry for the typos and grammatical errors!

When the night fell deeper, Hajime seems to be wide awake, while Tooru's still in his deep sleep. Hajime slowly gets out of the bed, fortunately Tooru didn't woke up, he slips on his slippers and walks out of the room quietly.

Hajime do miss his own room, but he can't bear to stay with his parents anymore. He's aware that he's becoming a burden to Tooru, and he will pay him back in no time. "Oi, rich boy!" One of Tooru's friend, Kindaichi, calls Hajime and walks towards him, "Oi," he slightly smiles and tilts his head on the side, "That's Oikawa's clothes."

Hajime looks down at what he's wearing, _Oh yeah, I changed my clothes to this._ "Uh-yeah so-" and seems like everyone here have the habit on cutting people off midway through their sentences.

"Anyway, I'm Kindaichi, nice meeting ya," He pats Hajime's shoulder and leads him towards the ledge where they spend most of the time at, "I'm actually thrilled, an Iwaizumi is living with us now."

 _An Iwaizumi?_ Instead, Hajime lets out a soft laugh, leaning down on the surface, his elbows supporting the weight of his upper body, "I'm just staying here for tonight," _Until I find a place to stay in._

Kindaichi hops on the ledge and sits down on it, his legs dangling in the air, "Not be intrusive or something, but why are you friends with Oikawa?"

Hajime tilts his head on the side in confusion, as he looks up at Kindaichi, "What are you saying?" He straights up and carefully sits down beside Kindaichi, with his legs crossed under him, "I'm friends with him because I want to."

Kindaichi squints his eyes a bit and shrugs, "You barely know him but now you're technically living with him."

Hajime rubs the back of his neck, _That's a fact._ "I never had a friend before," Before, Hajime trusted someone with all his heart, they hang out every single day, they would come over to each other's homes, and their parents had called them their sons, because no one can even separate them from each other.

But one day, he left without a word. All because his family had gotten their share from the Iwaizumis' company. His parents used him to be close to Hajime, just for the money, and because of that, Hajime never looked for a friend, especially when it's one of his parents' colleagues.

"Oikawa's different," He adds up, Kindaichi looked at him with an amuse expression, "When I saw him for the first time, I instantly trusted him."

Just when he made eye contact with Tooru when he was lecturing his neighbors about unwelcoming visitors in their town, it felt like something locked in between them, or a chain was wrapped around their waists, and they have no choice but to be friends with each other to break the chain and replace it with a plaster or cement.

"He's not like your friends, and this place is not a place for you to stay in," Kindaichi sounds threatening and intimidating for Hajime but he can't help but agree with him, "You don't know anything about him."

Hajime looks down from the sky and glances at Kindaichi, "That's why I'm being friends with him, because I want to know him better."

Kindaichi just continues talking about Tooru, "He's our leader," He brings his index finger up, as if he's counting, "He's well known around the city because of his looks," He brings up his middle finger with his index one, "He never had an intimate relationship. Ever." Three fingers up, "He's respected around town," Then another finger up, "I never, ever saw- not even once- his relatives."

 _No relatives?_ "Doesn't he have aunties, uncles or even parents?" He turns his body towards Kindaichi, "Or someone?"

"He mentioned something about his family when he was drunk but I don't remember."

Hajime have this confused expression written all over his face, "And about that _leader_ thing?"

Kindaichi brings his knee up and hugs it on his chest, looking at Hajime as well, "Don't you know? Every town like this, have a so-called 'gang', he created one because it's the only way he can earn money to pay his debts."

"Debts? For what?" It's so wrong to hear about this from a different person and not from Tooru, but Hajime's a stubborn kid, who's curious about his friends' lives.

He pats his shoulder and shakes his head, pointing at the man who's walking up the stairs, "That is the debt collector, and he's target is always Oikawa." He hops off of the ledge and Hajime did as well, but he keeps his eyes on the huge guy, "He's the one responsible of Oikawa's cuts on his face."

That triggered Hajime's anger towards him. _Someone like him is a debt collector?_ Kindaichi grabs Hajime's arm, pulling him with him, "Picking a fight with him, won't solve anything, rich boy."

Hajime shrugs off his grip and looks at him, "And when he did that to Oikawa, did it solved anything?" The man turns his head to where he heard Tooru's name, and he walks towards Hajime, who's glaring at him deeply.

"Ah you're that little brat who owns that fancy car?" His voice and his structure is way too intimidating, but he won't let it get to him, "You're Oikawa's friend, huh?"

"Iwaizumi, don't pick a fight with him," Kindaichi reminds him once more, but Hajime can't hear him.

The man, then, claps his hands together, "Does that mean he can pay me now?"

 _What?_ Hajime gulps down his nervousness and takes a few step back when Kindaichi slightly pulls him with him, "It's that time of the month again, he needs to pay me now."

Hajime takes in a deep breath and regains his strength on facing this man, "How much is it?" He feels like his nauseated self is back, "I'll pay it for him."

"I knew it," He cracks a smirk, "I'll give you a paper tomorrow morning, you better pay it," He threatens Hajime, who's looking scared with Kindaichi, before walking away.

They both let out a breath that they've been holding when the guy was talking to them, Kindaichi pulls Hajime with him and in front of Tooru's door, "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" He whispers quietly and he adds, "He lets me stay in his place, that's the only way I can pay him back his kindness."

"Kindness? What do you mean? He never is _truly_ kind to someone," Kindaichi pokes Hajime's chest, "He never had friends because he never treated us like one."

Hajime pushes Kindaichi off of him, "Then I'm different from all of you, don't compare me to any of you," He confidently speaks before getting in the room and locking it.

He never stood up for himself, and just because someone was talking crap about his friend he did. He didn't know that he cares for Tooru this much, standing up for him and carrying his burdens because he knows that Tooru doesn't deserve this kind of treatment from everyone around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapties left!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just did that.

Tooru wakes up at the sound of running water and hisses from an irritated person, he rubs the top of his head and yawns loudly, "Shit-" Hajime mutters under his breath, as he glances at Tooru, before cleaning the burnt pan with a steel wool.

"I smell something burning," He sniffles and stands up, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, "Iwa-chan?" He's still half asleep so he just drags his words out of his mouth, he decided to go into the bathroom, wash his face and brush his teeth before going to Hajime.

He wipes his face with his towel, that's around his neck, "I was trying to cook and this happened," Hajime's wearing the clothes he wore when he first stayed here, he have his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, Tooru looks away quickly and uneasily swallows. 

He looks down on the dining table, to see messily cracked eggs and shells all over, "You failed on cooking eggs," He slowly says, bringing up the shells that drips down egg whites, "Really, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime looks down shamefully and bites his bottom lip, "I'm sorry, I should've ordered something from outside instead," He rubs the back of his neck and looks at the destroyed pan, "Plus, I did that to your pan, so I'm sorry about that too."

Tooru cracks a smile, taking the trash can and sliding the mess on the table into it, before putting it down, "Where did you get these eggs anyway?"

He walk pass Tooru, wiping his hands on the towel wrapped around his neck loosely, "I went out with Kindaichi to buy it, I was going to make some fried rice for you too, but all of the eggs burnt."

Tooru follows Hajime with his stare, who's fixing the bed and folding up the blanket, "Wait, you know Kindaichi?" _This is not good._ Before Hajime could ever answer, he adds up, "What bull craps did he told you?"

With that, Hajime looks up and shakes his head, "We just talked," _Clearly lying._ Tooru let it slide for now, humming in response, "I'll just call delivery for your breakfast."

Tooru walks out of the small room and keeps the door open, he stretches his arms up as he answers, "It's okay, someone here will definitely cook a feast!" Tooru snaps his fingers and looks at Hajime excitedly, "You should eat with us!"

Hajime tilts his head on the side as he flashes Tooru a genuine smile, his eyes squinted a bit because of it, "Sounds like a plan," He walks out of the room as well, standing beside Tooru, "You were in deep sleep last night, by the way."

He grabs Hajime's arm as he leads him through the hallway, "I wasn't snoring right?"

"As much as I want to lie, but yes you were snoring," He looks down at Tooru's fingers pressed on his forearm, smiling at how his fingertips turns light pink, "Don't worry, I kind of enjoyed it."

By enjoyed it, he means he enjoyed taking pictures of poor Tooru with his lips parted, his eye lids slightly flickering, and of course, he recorded his loud snores as well. Hajime tried so hard to not laugh but Tooru's face when he sleeps is something funny for him, he doesn't plan on telling Tooru anyway, because for sure, he'll do it to Hajime too and it will turn into a war.

When Hajime looked at him, Tooru's cheeks were flushed, his ears as well, and that surprised Hajime, knowing he has this expression because of him. _Well, hopefully._ They walk upstairs and Tooru haven't pulled his hand away, he just drags Hajime with him, eagerly thinking about Hajime eating with all of them.

They both finally reached it, there were 4 normal sized tables that are all put together to create a huge one, 4 wooden benches surrounds the table as well and they have different colors and sizes of plates as well. Hajime's definitely not used to these kinds of stuff, just when he thought of that, his stomach growls, needing something for breakfast. _I guess, I have no choice._

Tooru lets go of Hajime's arm when he sat down, and pats the spot next to him, which he gladly took. "Looks like we have a new comer!" A nice looking old lady smiles cheerfully as she puts heavy yet simple meals on the table, "Today, we have enough tamagoyaki for everyone and even for this charming fella-" She squeezes Hajime's shoulder as one of her sons(he looks like her) places another plate that's full of simple pancakes, then another plate of differently cooked eggs, "-Enjoy your breakfast today!"

There were only a few people who sat down with them, mostly are men, but there are women with their kids. Tooru nudges Hajime's side as he hands him his chopsticks, "We can buy something else if you don't want any of those," Hajime looks at the selection of food on the table, then looks up at the people who're shamelessly eating, with their knees up and their mouth full of food while they talk.

 _It looks appetizing. I don't have enough money to buy food for the two of us anyway, my parents had cut off my credit card, so I have no way of buying something I like._ Hajime cracks a smile, separating his chopsticks and takes one of everything, "You know the saying, Oikawa-"

Tooru looks at him with his mouth full of food, "Whuf isf ith?" He continues to morsel little bits of the pancake.

He places his hand on his shoulder, taking a bite of the tamagoyaki, "When in Rome-" He, then, puts the huge portion of the egg into his mouth, "-Do as the Romans do!" Tooru almost chokes from laughing but he gulps down his water, making Hajime laugh as well.

They were truly having fun, and about Tooru using Hajime for money? And all the _"I bet you're just hanging out with him because you want to pay your debts to everyone."_ and the _"it's obvious that you're using him."_ shits, are not true. He'll prove all of them wrong by paying all of them back using his own money because of his hard work.

Tooru looks over at Hajime, who's being really friendly to his neighbors and smiling at everyone, certainly being the center of attention and yet he's unaware of it. They were asking questions about how Hajime got his car, why his skin is so smooth, why does he look like a living hedgehog, and many more. Tooru takes bites of his food while watching Hajime fondly, listening to every single word of his answers.

Tooru admires how his lips move whenever he speaks about something he's passionate about, his eyes would be darted at someone directly, who asked the question, probably a way of Hajime saying that whatever he says is true, and that's a valuable trait for both him and Hajime. Another thing that Tooru seems to like is his cute little nose, and how it scrunches up doubtlessly out of habit.

He eats a few more of the egg as he keeps his stare at Hajime, who continues to entertain everyone's question about him. Hajime does look like the person who never will ever lie at his friends, he looks like the person who finds everything amazing, his humor is pretty low, and that's good for Tooru, since he suck at making jokes. Tooru adores Hajime's naive yet curious side, his serious side as well- He adores Hajime's personality overall.

"Hello, litte guy," Hajime cackles a bit as he tries to make the little boy laugh, "High 5," He brings his palm up and the kid happily smacks his palm using the both of his hands.

"He was saying something to me awhile ago," His mom playfully rubs his tummy, "Come on tell him," She slightly urges him to say something to Hajime, who's patiently waiting with a smile.

The little kid shyly looks down, playing with his fingers, "S-sorry for drawing on your go-cart, before."

 _My go-cart?_ Hajime can't help but laugh and shuffle the little guy's hair, "No worries, sillybilly," he scrunches his nose up and gently pinches the kid's cheek. He, then, notices that it's only the four of them left on the table, "Looks like everyone's full," He awkwardly chuckles and stands up, looking at Tooru, who drink the last gulp of his water.

Tooru was about to walk away from the tables, but Hajime grabs his arm, stopping him. He slightly bends down his upper body towards the old lady who prepared brunch for them, "Thank you, and if you need any help please do call me of Oikawa," Tooru just watches him, as he straights up, smiling at her then walks away with him.

"You are indeed too kind for this town," Tooru breathes out, slinging his arm around Hajime's shoulder, "Influence everyone with your kindness, Iwa-chan," He playfully pats Hajime's chest, walking down the stairs and back to the floor where Tooru's room is.

When they walk into the room, Hajime quickly thought of an idea, "You know you haven't toured me around town," He pulls away from Tooru, walking towards the nightstand and takes his keys from the drawer, "So I'll let you."

Hajime hands him the car key and Tooru quickly grabs his hand and places the key back into his palm, "I don't have any money to pay for your car when it crashes, so thank you but no thanks."

He grabs Tooru's hand as well, the key sliding back into his palm, "I'll teach you, and you can trash it, it's dad's anyway," He rolls his eyes at the mention of his father, and the snotty, spoiled , rich brat is back, "Oh and I still want to unwind, so-" He excitedly walks towards the table and takes the bottles of beer that they haven't touched, "Let's bring these babies with us."

He shakes his head, taking the jacket he once wore, handing it to Hajime, and then he takes his favorite one with him, "You did said that I can trash it, so let's get driving."

They're now in the middle of the road, thankfully the day is not busy, so there were less vehicles driving around. Tooru steps on the break, instead of the gas so they were waiting for nothing, "Oikawa, what the fuck are you doing?" He leans towards Tooru and pats his left thigh, "The freaking gas pedal is right there."

He doesn't know if he should feel embarrass about Hajime being annoyed with him, or he should feel slightly turned on because his touch is still kind of lingering on his thigh. He looks at the road and nods understandingly, stepping on the gas using just his toes, so it would be slow.

Hajime smiles and breathes out in relief, "Now step on the gas just a little bit," He keeps his body facing Tooru because it's a better view to instruct him. The car's pace went faster than awhile ago, "Now take a left turn - slowly."

Tooru bites on his tongue, the car slowly stops as he turns a perfect left, but turns out, he was concentrating on turning so much, he forgot to step on the gas. Hajime lets out a laugh and shakes his head amusingly, "Very nice."

He smiles and thanks Hajime, before walking out and going into his side of the car, "You managed to learn those things in a short time-" He fastens his seatbelt, starting to drive, "I'm impressed, Oikawa."

A playful shrug of shoulders are done by Tooru, "I just have a very good senpai," He bows down his head at Hajime, then rests his forehead on his shoulder, "No, but thank you, honestly."

Without thinking, Hajime turns his head on the side, but keeps his eyes on the road, and presses his lips on top of Tooru's head, which made him feel his insides flutter, his cheeks and ear reddens as well, "You don't have to thank me," He lets the words flow out of his mouth without processing it in his head. 

Tooru brings his hands up to cover his face and pulls away, turning his back at Hajime, "Iwa-chan, how could you."

Hajime, then, widens his eyes and flicks his head back on the road, _I just did that?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll remember every inch of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut.

_"It was my way of saying thank you." my ass_ Hajime said that when he did _that_ to Tooru, and it's quite clear that he doesn't believe him. They're both mindlessly showing their growing affection towards each other.

They stopped in an empty park, since they were driving around for about an hour, enjoying the slightly uncomfortable silence but both of them would speak and open up a topic. It was alright for the both of them, their presence are satisfying enough.

The sun is slowly setting, they have their bodies leaned against the hood of the car, Hajime's eyes are fixed on the sky, while Tooru's gaze is settled on Hajime's features, "Iwa-chan?" He softly calls him, gripping the neck of the bottle in his hand, "Can I ask you a question?"

Hajime tucks his hand under his head, his other arm draped over his waist, "What is it?"

"Why did you ran away from home?" Because of that Hajime sat up, bringing his feet up on the hood and rests his elbows on his knees, "I'm sorry for being intruding."

Hajime shakes his head with a chuckle, looking over at Tooru, "It's okay," Then he adds, "They're literally strangling me, they're too strict about everything and I'm sick of it," He spats bitterly, his face immediately turning into a frown, "I- I don't know, Oikawa, it's just... I'm suffocated by it, that's why I left."

Tooru rests his chin on his palm as he watches Hajime speaks, "Don't you miss them?" _Because I miss mines so much._

"Why would I if they don't?" He stood up from the car and stretches his arms out wide, "They're not even looking for me, so what's the point?"

"You turned off your phone so there's no way they can contact you anymore, Iwa-chan. You're shutting your own family down," Tooru frowns, then crosses his arms over his chest, "One way or another, they'll be the only people who will truly understand you."

Hajime throws his arms in disbelief, turning around to face Tooru, "You don't know anything, Oikawa. So please," He walks towards the driver's side of the car, getting in then settles on the seat, "Can I drink that- the thing that you're holding?" Tooru hears Hajime's voice from the other side.

He looks down at the bottle and stands up, walking to where Hajime is, "Don't get too drunk, okay?" He hands it to him, sitting down on the ground, facing him, "Because I have no idea, how we'll go home."

Hajime easily opens the bottle, on his one try and nods at Tooru, "I know my limits."

Tooru did stepped on a nerve, but now he knows that he was wrong about rich people being the same, a brat, snotty, ungrateful, having a perfect family, unproblematic and many more stuff. He plays with the grass, deep in his thoughts.

Meeting Hajime became a pathway for Tooru, to change for the better. At first he was simply changing his looks when he saw Hajime in the beginning, he wanted to look like him; clean and tidy(but failed miserably). When he started texting Hajime, he would always stay in his place or in Kuroo's place(the guy who lends him his phone) and he would be far away from trouble. Then sleepless nights turn into deep and comfortable sleep, thanks to Hajime who slightly lectures him about how good sleep is.

Most importantly, when Hajime started staying with him, he realized that he really is not alone anymore, he's with someone now, and yes, they still have secrets that they're not ready to share, but that doesn't stop the fact that they trust each other more than their own family. He grown so attached to Hajime, letting him go will be tough and being alone will feel so much different, now that he's used to seeing Hajime's face and hearing his voice.

But he got to let him go. Just like what he always tell Hajime, _"You don't belong in a place like this."_ Even though he say that his parents doesn't miss him, Tooru knows well that they secretly do, they're his goddamn parents, and had gave everything Hajime wants, maybe it's their way of saying their feelings to Hajime, and he's just misinterpret their actions. _Well, I can't say anything about it, since I have no idea what kind of parents the Iwaizumis are._

 _I've got to bring you back to your home._ When Tooru looked up, he saw a half empty bottle in his hand, his head in his other one, as he lets out slight grunts, "Iwa-chan?" He kneels in front of him, placing a hand on his knee, shaking it gently, "You drank enough," He unwraps Hajime's fingers around the bottle and places it next to the other empty bottle. _So troublesome Hajime._

"Oikawa," He slurs, dropping his hand on Tooru's shoulder, "I don't want to go home," _It's the alcohol talking, Tooru. Don't let it get to you._ Then Hajime adds, "It doesn't feel home anymore."

Tooru ignores Hajime's words, pulling on his arm and placing it around his shoulder, as he wraps his around Hajime's waist to support him, "Okay," He breathes out, carrying Hajime on his side, going to the passenger's side of the car.

The drunk boy looks up, his lips just inches away from Tooru's cheek, "Take me home," He drops his head on Tooru's shoulder, breathing out on his neck heavily, "But not with my parents."

He opens the door for the backseat and slowly lays Hajime down on it, but he doesn't let go with Tooru, so he stumble on top of his chest, "Let go, Iwa-chan." His legs are tangled with Hajime's, the side of his forearm's pressed on his chest as Hajime tightens his arms around him, " _Hajime._ " He warns him but he just lets out fits of drunk giggles.

"It's so hot when you say my name," Tooru looks up but he got his eyes closed, so luckily his blush is out of his sight, "Say it again."

 _This probably be will the last night with you._ He unwraps Hajime's arms and sits up, staying on his lap, "Come here, _Hajime,_ " He bites his bottom lip and quickly sits up, wrapping his strong arms around Tooru's waist, "Do you want to go home?"

Hajime eagerly nods his head, resting his forehead against Tooru's cheekbone, "I want to go home," He felt his fingers press on his flesh, " _Let's go home, _" Tooru heard his own heart skipping a beat, and if Hajime's sober, he would notice it too, _"Home with you."___

__In those cherishing words, he felt emotion, the attachment, fondness, lust and tenderness of his voice, which brings tears into his eyes. _No one have ever treated Tooru like this. _He brings his hands up and cups his jaw in his hands, "Iwa-chan," He sighs in an affectionate way.___ _

Tooru didn't have any seconds thoughts on pressing his lips against Hajime's soft, moist and swollen ones, he felt Hajime's hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face even closer to him. What they're both feeling is something indescribable, it something words can't be enough to express how their emotions are going, they just both feel so relieved. 

Because now they both know that they're not alone, they can complete each other and be a better person who's worthy of living this crazy world. They can help each other to achieve whatever they want, and above all, they'll find their true feelings for each other.

 _It might be the last time, I'll see you or even talk to you, Iwa-chan._ Tooru thinks, and so he pushes Hajime down on the leather seat, pulling the door close with his foot, _I want remember all of you._

Hajime was shock because of Tooru's actions but his lips are still pressed against his, it's too addicting to pull away. _Take me everywhere with you, Oikawa._ He slides his other hand in his shirt, feeling his hand melt against Tooru's warm skin, he brings his shirt up and pulls it over his head, as Tooru slides it off his arm.

Tooru does the same to Hajime, throwing it on the side, as it both lands on the dashboard. He places his hands on Hajime's abs and can't help but bite his bottom lip, looking down at it. His face heats up as he leans down, pressing soft kisses all over his /slightly/ sweaty chest.

 _I'll remember every inch of you._ He trails his kisses to the nape of his neck, making Hajime sigh in pleasure. His legs are now straddling Hajime's lap, he places his hands on Tooru's outer thighs, caressing his skin softly. _Your touch._ Hajime slowly sits back up, lifting Tooru up a bit to fix him on his lap, leaning down a bit and presses his lips on Tooru's skin as well. _These moments are meant to be kept forever._

Tooru breathes out in pleasure, as Hajime kisses down his chest then going back up to his throat, then on his chin, before pressing it against his lips once more. They finally gave in and got the thing they wanted, they craved to feel their lips, their touches and their bodies against their skins, they got what they wanted and that's each other.

Hajime hooks his finger on the garter of Tooru's shorts, teasingly pulling it down. Tooru closes his eyes in embarrassment, when Hajime pulled away from kissing him, but when he notices his reaction, he immediately pressed his lips back on his, slowly pulling his pants down his legs, along with his boxers, throwing it behind them. It's Tooru's first time doing this with someone, well with a guy, because whenever he does hook up with a guy, it's either they'll just have a full on make out sesh or getting drunk. But it's a different story when he's with a girl.

And Hajime's in a much more contrasting story.

"Not fair," Tooru mutters against Hajime's lips, he slightly lift himself up, pulling down his sweatpants, along with the boxers that Tooru lend to him.

"Fair enough?" Hajime playfully smirks, attacking Tooru with wet kisses all over his neck and messy ones on his lips. _Fuck, it's so addicting._ Tooru wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he tilts his head on the side to deepens the kiss, "I'll never bottom for you, by the way," Hajime says when he pulled away briefly.

He nods then slides his tongue into his mouth eagerly, their hard cocks lightly brushing against each other, making the both of them moan against their lips. Tooru wraps his fingers around their cocks, grinding as it slowly creates friction, that made Hajime pull away to moan, looking down at what Tooru's doing.

"I prefer your mouth," His words slur out of his lips, making Tooru smirk, pushing Hajime down once more. He kneels down between his legs, caressing his inner thighs, he lowers down his head and draping his thigh over his shoulder, as he press kisses on his skin, "Don't tease."

Tooru rubs the base of Hajime's cock, pressing his finger on the tip, pressing his tongue on his cock to where he rubbed, "I don't tease," Then licks up to the tip, wrapping his wet and swollen lips around it, his fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezes it slowly. He pulls away and smirks, "I will just harass the fuck out of you." It made Hajime shudder and moan at how hot Tooru is when he does that. The smirking thing.

The windows fogged up, noticing that it's drizzling outside. But these two are way too focused on giving each other complete pleasure, Tooru made Hajime sober up by kissing him the whole time, whenever Hajime parts his lips, he'll catch his moans by kissing him. That's Tooru's new addiction, but he have to get over it soon since this is his first and last time having Hajime.

Tooru runs his fingers through Hajime's hair, when he sat both of them up, while they have their lips on each other's. Tooru playfully bites down his bottom lip, tugging it gently when he suck it between his lips. Hajime tried doing the same to him but he giggled saying that he isn't good at those.

This isn't Hajime's first time as well, it was with a girl, and it's just right after his birthday, and to much everyone's surprise, it happened in his room. His parents may be strict but when it comes to relationships like that, they'll instantly like them if they're rich or they have a known company so when their son and their daughter will get married, they can merge and create a larger company.

But look at Hajime now, hooking up with a guy whom he really likes.

Tooru presses his forehead against Hajime's, tracing his jawline with his finger, slowly grinding on him, he leans his face closer to Hajime's ear as he whispers, "Take me, Iwa-chan," he takes his earlobe in between his lips, "Put me over the edge until I can't take it anymore," He presses a kiss on his ear, pulling back to look at Hajime, who's pumping his cock slowly, "Let me be your getaway."

Hajime cups Tooru's cheek, his other arm wrapping around his waist as he lifts him up a bit, placing the tip of his cock on Tooru's hole. _This is going to be rough._ Tooru bites his bottom lip harshly, as he feels the tip pressed on his hole, making it clench immediately. _Oh my God._

Tooru covers his mouth with his hand, biting on his palm as he goes down slowly making him go even deeper in to him, his loud moans are muffled, clawing on Hajime's chest, but he takes his hand in his and brushes his lips on the tips of Tooru's fingers. He breathes heavily, loving how tight Tooru is around him, his cock twitches inside Tooru when he finally took him all in, he looks at Tooru and pulls his hand to uncover his mouth, "I want to hear you."

He have tears in his eyes, intentionally falling on Hajime's chest, his head on his shoulder, his hands scratching Hajime's abs, his heavy breaths are heard, small moans as well. He rubs Tooru's back, down to his ass, squeezing and squishing them together, he gives his head light kisses, and whispers sweet things in his ear.

"Look at me, Oikawa," He looks up, supporting himself by placing his hands on Hajime's shoulders, moaning as he sits up because of Hajime's cock inside him, "Tell me if it hurts, we can always stop."

"Please don't,-" That snapped Tooru back to reality, _It might be the last time, we'll see each other._ He cups Hajime's face in his hands, resting his head on his cheek, "-don't stop, Iwa-chan." He looks down at Hajime's hand around his cock, as his arm securely wraps around his waist, to move him up and down, as his hips meet his thrusts.

He keeps his eyes on Hajime, caresses his cheeks with his thumb, pressing soft kisses all over his skin, whispering affectionate things in his ear, hugging him in his arms. _This person taught me how to live and truly appreciate everything._


	10. hello!

Hello everyone! I'm really overwhelmed with the support I received from this story! Sorry I kept you all waiting but hopefully after 2 years, you're still interested in this. Before I do continue this story, I've been actually reading this and couldn't help but cringe because of my poor grammar usage back then, so let me do some revisions and make these a whole lot more worth it to read.

 

I will post the last chapter real soon, let's say goodbye to Oikawa and Hajime for now! See you all soon.

 

Follow my twt: @bungoudazai

 

Again, thank you all!


End file.
